More Than Enough Fun
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: Felix is spying on Sheba...But does he realize that she has an amusement park in her backyard? One-shot.


Lightning-Dono: Nothing new to do, so I must MUST write this! xD I want to bring out Felix's wild side...Outside of battle. Beware the Lighthouseshipping...Or hoped to be by Felix. And I've never played the first Golden Sun, so take it easy on me.  
  
-----  
  
Felix stood outside Sheba's hut. Ever since Mt. Aleph fell, she had built a hut and had hid in it for quite some time. Luckily, she had windows...allowing him to glimpse through them just long enough to see what she was doing. Today, unfortunately, she was reading a book. About something. It looked a bit blanka nd thin, though, so he was assuming that she would finish in a couple of minutes.   
  
But, as usual, Felix's judgement was wrong, and he sat outside her door for hours, chewing on his nails and adjusting his cape restlessly. Everyone that went by cast him dirty looks, in which he answered with a 'I'm-not-a-hobo' look.  
  
At last, Sheba decided to get some fresh air...By using the back door. Felix almost screamed as he knelt by the window and watched her exit out the back. That girl serously needed to stop acting so mysterious and alone! But he started to hear carnival music coming from someplace...he decided that he was hallucinating and stopped to think about his options. He could either break and enter through the window, but Sheba would get really mad and start killing him...Or maybe he should just leave very quietly and forget about her and live a humble life as a hermit.   
  
"What are you doing?" Asked a familiar, perky voice from behind him. He turned to see his younger sister looking at him angrily. "You've been neglecting ALL of your chores, and now you're sitting here doing...NOTHING."   
  
"I am doing something!" He said defensively. "I'm watching Sheba!" That came out louder than he had hoped it would. Jenna raised an eyebrow and there was a slamming noise in which Sheba was shutting the back door behind her.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Felix couldn't seem to find a decent answer to this. "Because I want to?" He shrugged. "Anyhow, will you just...leave or something? You're going to make a scene!"   
  
Jenna simply whipped out her staff and moved it swiftly behind Felix's back.  
  
"What are you doing?" He noticed that his head felt strangely light and that there was something on his legs. "What did you do?"  
  
"I gave you a haircut," she replied, turning around and walking away. To Felix's horror, his ponytail was gone. (Aw, I loved that ponytail! It looked so cute on his sprite when he ran! =O)   
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" He wailed despairingly. "NOW SHEBA WILL NEVER LIKE ME..."   
  
Sheba poked her head out the window, annoyed.  
  
"Who is out there!?" She demanded. Looking down, she saw Felix making a pathetic attempt to blend in which the rocks around him. For starters, he should've tried to shrink or something, because the rocks that were there were about the size of his foot.   
  
"Don't hurt me," he squeaked, clutching the back of his head protectively.   
  
"Why would I hurt you?"  
  
Felix looked up at her, fear playing in his eyes. "You...aren't going to hurt me?" Felix squealed like a pig as she reached down and grabbed onto the remaining length of hair that drooped depressingly onto his back.  
  
"What happened to your hair?"   
  
"I was fighting a monster and it chopped my hair off," he lied, trying to sound heroic. Sheba frowned and started to cast Mind Read upon him. "No, wait, no!" He said, grabbing her hands. But that didn't break her steady concentration.  
  
"You're so stupid. Jenna cut off your hair for no reason. That's not a big deal. Now let go of me." She jerked her hands back. "And why are you by my window?"  
  
Felix attempted to come up with a more creative lie. "I got taken hostage by someone, but I escaped, you see. Then I was hoping for shelter here...But...uh..." Sheba glared at him. He guessed that she wasn't buying it right now.   
  
"You're spying on me, aren't you?"  
  
He suddenly remembered that had told Jenna that he was watching Sheba. His face fell...and so did his lie.   
  
"Well, yes," he admitted, looking at her golden hair fondly. To his dismay, her face scrunched up in a frown. This wasn't what he had been hoping for...especially seeing those newly created wrinkles that appeared steadily onto her young face.   
  
"Get away from me." Sheba said as though Felix were an ax murderer that had come for her. She backed slowly away from the window, holding out her hands dangerously - a sign that she would cast Psyenergy freely if made to.   
  
"But, Sheba-,"  
  
"STAY AWAY!" She rushed out the back door and he heard a loud crashing sound and more carnival music. This time, a Merry-go-Round tune played loudly. This was too loud to be just a figment of his imagination. He walked away from the window and went around to the surprisingly large fenced area behind her hut. There, a Ferris Wheel rose and Piers was sitting there, clutching onto the sides as though he were about to throw up any moment. Isaac was sitting on the Merry-go-Round screaming out his lungs. Mia sat on a bench eating cotton candy with great interest, Sheba sitting next to her. They were both conversing about something. Jenna had somehow gotten in and she was on a large, swinging ship all by herself, looking a bit too calm.   
  
"How come I can't come in!?" He shouted over the fence. Every ride stopped and the passengers turned their heads to look at him. Garet was running amongst the rides, turning them off one by one. He, apparently, controlled them all.   
  
"I can't get down!" Piers panicked, kicking his legs around wildly. Isaac's screaming stopped. Jenna's boat was upside-down and she looked terrified.   
  
Sheba walked over the fence and kicked it. "There. You can get in now," she grumped, retreating to her bench. The rides started up again. He waited in line patiently for the Ferris Wheel, but as he got on, Garet took out some tape measure and measured him from the most pointy part of his hair to the soles of his feet.  
  
"Sorry, but you're too tall," Garet said in a business-like manner, helping Piers off, who immediately rushed towards an empty pot.   
  
"You can't be too tall for a ride," Felix replied sagely.  
  
"Well, there aren't usually, but you're like an ogre, man!"   
  
Felix growled menacingly at the adept who stood before him without much care.  
  
"Growl all you want, I won't let you on."   
  
On instinct, Felix knocked out the boy with a fist and hopped onto the ride, pulled the lever as he jumped on, and the ride started.   
  
Unfortunately, Garet hadn't been joking about the ogre thing - the Ferris Wheel could only hold so much. With Felix's weaponary; armor; boots; and other various pieces of heavy attire, this wasn't a good place to be. As when he got to the top, the whole Ferris Wheel collapsed under him. Garet was pulled away by Jenna, who had managed to get off the ship. Piers ran after throwing up his whole lunch into the empty pot and dumping it somewhere else. (Where he did, I don't care to mention) Sheba and Mia screamed at Felix, who was still strapped to the seat by a large metal bar that kept him from falling out.   
  
"HELP!" He screamed as everything came tumbling down. Mia escaped, but Sheba was attempting to hold up the Ferris Wheel, a very strange, but heroic attempt, although it did end up falling on her, anyway.   
  
But something miraculous happened - she came out without a scratch while Felix was entangled by pieces of twisted steel, and that horrid metal bar that crossed across his chest.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Sheba told him angrily as she got him out.   
  
"You don't have to get so mad. It was only a weird park. A very small one."  
  
"IT WAS THE ONLY ONE IN WEYARD, YOU IDIOT!"   
  
Felix took in a deep breath. "Oh."   
  
For the next week or so, Felix spent his days being a slave to Sheba, who was more demanding that he had thought her to be.   
  
"I don't think I like her anymore," he panted one day as he arrived home to a frustrated Jenna. Felix collapsed on the couch with fatigue.  
  
"Good. I don't think she fancies you too much, either."   
  
-----  
  
That was weird. oO; The many things that happen when you just type what your fingers want. 


End file.
